Solilokui
by Kenzeira
Summary: Di antara jeritan yang terus menggema; aku lari padamu, Ibu. Aku lari lagi.
1. Eren Yeager

**SOLILOKUI**

[Eren Yeager]

{i – Carla: perempuan yang mati demi anak laki-lakinya}

* * *

/1/

Pikirmu, kenapa tidak juga aku paham inginmu

Matamu redup lalu

Seperti langit ketika petaka itu datang menghantam dinding Shiganshina

Aku cekat mengingat rerupamu

Kubawa lari, aku lari

Bagaimana petaka ini akan berakhir?

Bagaimanapun petaka ini baru dimulai

/2/

Orang-orang mati dimakan orang-orang telanjang

Orang-orang mati tertimpa reruntuhan

Orang-orang hidup berlari

Tapi ke mana harus berlari?

Sementara di kanan-kiri banyak mayat bertumpukan, di depan dan belakang raksasa telanjang siap menghadang

/3/

Lalu, Ibu, tak peduli mati tak peduli hidup, aku cuma mau menjemputmu

Di antara jeritan yang terus menggema

Aku lari padamu

Aku lari lagi

Berharap kudapati kau tersenyum di muka pintu

Menyambutku,

Membelaiku,

Mengatakan padaku untuk lekas memahami inginmu

Inginmu yang sederhana itu

/4/

Tapi … kulihat kau sudah meringkuk

Tak berdaya engkau dihantam reruntuhan bangunan itu!

Apa … apa yang dapat aku lakukan untukmu?

Aku hanya semakin membuat nyala di matamu meredup

Aku selalu lari, bahkan darimu

Tapi, kini, biar kuhadang siapa yang berani menghadangku!

Bahkan jika itu raksasa telanjang tak berotak

Biar, biar sekali lagi aku menentang inginmu

Meski akhirnya tetap aku tak mampu

(Dan kau, Ibu, betapa kematianmu membawaku menjadi manusia sekarang ini)

/5/

Aku tolol, Ibu

Karena tetap membiarkan diriku sendiri terbakar dalam kobaran api dendam atas kematianmu

Aku tolol, Ibu

Tolong maafkan aku yang tetap enggan memahami inginmu.[]

 **10:05 PM – August 22, 2017**

 _Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._

* * *

Solilokui [n.] wacana seorang tokoh dalam karya susastra dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam drama yang dipakai untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, firasat, konflik batin yang paling dalam dari tokoh tersebut.

Fanfiksi ini akan berisi kumpulan puisi tiap karakter dengan keluarganya (ada empat yang diusung; Eren, Mikasa, Levi dan Erwin). Puisi yang ditulis erat kaitannya dengan keluarga dan humanisme.


	2. Mikasa Ackerman

**SOLILOKUI**

[Mikasa Ackerman]

{ii – Mr. & Mrs. Ackerman: mereka yang hidup dalam kenangan}

.

* * *

 _Aku ingin pulang._

 _Tapi, ke mana aku harus pulang?_

Langit segelap mata Ibu dan gerimis turun tak ada henti seperti air mata yang jatuh melintasi pipi—air mata siapa? Kau menggenggam kehampaan. Segalanya seperti mimpi di siang bolong; mengenai kekejaman hidup, kebinatangan manusia, dan betapa banyak hal biadab lain yang kau saksikan selama hidupmu. Dalam satu waktu, kebahagiaanmu raib.

 _Pada suatu sore;_

 _Aku menjahit lambang klan pada sapu tangan Ibu_

 _Ibu tersenyum sendu_

 _Seakan sudah memiliki firasat;_

 _Mengenai kesedihan yang sebentar lagi datang mengetuk pintu_

Apa kiranya yang dapat kau lakukan—selain berbaring pasrah melihat setan-setan berkerumun membicarakan uang dan uang dan uang atas hasil dari perburuan mereka; memburu klan terakhirmu, memburu Ibu, memburumu dan membunuh Ayah. Kau seperti menyaksikan pemandangan yang biasa kau saksikan; kupu-kupu yang mati digigiti belalang, dedaunan yang layu digigiti ulat, bebek yang mati ditembak Ayah (dan kau berbahagia atas hal itu, menantikan makan malam lezat dengan mengorbankan hewan yang entah bagaimana kehidupannya).

 _Katakan pada penyair;_

 _Yang kejam bukanlah waktu,_

 _Tapi hidup._

Sebab, kehidupan ini pada hakikatnya hanya mengajarimu untuk bertarung agar tetap hidup, meski itu berarti kau harus membunuh kehidupan lain. Setelah mati, tak ada lagi yang perlu dipertarungkan—tapi setelah mati, tak ada lagi hidup, tak ada lagi Ibu dan Ayah yang berbaring nyaman di sudut ingatanmu, tak ada lagi dunia yang kejam sekaligus indah ini. Setelah mati, kau hanya akan berakhir menjadi bangkai; seperti Ibu, seperti Ayah, pada suatu sore sebelum gerimis turun.

 _Aku kedinginan, Ibu_

 _Aku kelaparan, Ayah_

 _Aku ingin pulang_

 _Tapi, ke mana aku harus pulang?_

 _Dunia ini sudah tak lagi menyediakan rumah bagi kita untuk berbahagia_

 _Aku rindu, Ibu_

 _Aku rindu, Ayah_

 _Aku ingin pulang_

 _Tapi bukan ke pusara tempat kalian berbaring tenang_

 _Kembali;_

 _Pada dunia yang kejam ini,_

 _Aku akan tetap hidup dan pulang pada kenangan indah kita_

 _Di pedesaan kecil, di perkebunan, di ladang, di ruang tamu_

 _Tempatku terakhir kali menjahit bersama Ibu_

 _Tempatku terakhir kali bercengkerama dengan Ayah_

 _Tempatku terakhir kali berada di rumah dan bahagia._

Dari atas dinding maha besar, kau melihat senja yang perlahan tenggelam; menyimpan rapi kenanganmu bersama mereka; Ayah, Ibu. Kau jadikan degup jantungmu sebagai kunci untuk membukanya; membuka kenangan itu.[]

* * *

5:10 PM – August 22, 2017

 _Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._


	3. Levi Ackerman

**SOLILOKUI**

[Levi Ackerman]

{iii – Kuchel: wanita yang tenggelam ke dasar palung}

* * *

/1/

Tidak selamanya manusia melahirkan manusia

(atau binatang)

Di dalam cahaya yang berpedar remang-remang,

Pada malam ketika monster tak ubahnya manusia

(atau manusia tak ubahnya monster; saling memakan)

Aku mendadak saja hidup dan mengingat kepahitan

Terlahir dari rahim seorang binatang

Melalui tahap-tahap yang sama binatang

Tiap-tiap wajah adalah kedok

: tiap-tiap hewan

/2/

Tapi lantas binatang itu mati

(… binatang jalang, demikiankah?)

Rupa mukanya tidak lagi cantik

Yang tersisa cuma tulang-belulang

Dan aku adalah bagian dari tulang-belulang itu

Yang perutnya membusuk digerogoti belatung-belatung

Dan belatung-belatung itu berpindah ke dalam perutku;

Aku balik menggerogotinya

Tapi si wanita masih saja kaku

Dan semakin kaku

Lalu tenggelam ke dasar palung

/3/

(Dia telah mati, aku jadi tidak tahu untuk apa aku hidup. Barangkali demikian juga dirinya yang tidak tahu untuk apa hidup, tapi dia tetap berusaha hidup, walau pada akhirnya tetap mati dan membusuk.

Seperti sekarang ini; ketika belatung-belatung habis, daging di tubuhnya ikut habis.)

/4/

Kemudian aku menjelma monster

Membantai habis monster

Atas nama kemanusiaan

: bahwa untuk menjadi manusia, adalah dengan membunuh manusia.[]

* * *

 **11:55 PM – 27 February 2017**


	4. Erwin Smith

SOLILOKUI

[Erwin Smith]

{iv – Mr. Smith: pria yang menitipkan kemanusiaan pada anaknya}

* * *

Berkacalah.

( _Jangan lantas kau lupa,_ _ **jangan**_ _, bahwa kau diciptakan sebegini sempurna; dua mata, satu hidung, satu mulut, dan semesta lain yang menyertaimu menjadi utuh dirimu_.)

Berhentilah membenci cermin.

( _Kau mungkin tidak tahu, betapa sesungguhnya cermin adalah kejujuran paling nyata; dia merefleksikanmu apa adanya: kerupawanan, kesedihan bahkan kesombongan sebagaimana manusia yang lupa dari mana mereka berasal. Dan cermin tidak akan pernah membohongimu seperti manusia; seperti aku_.)

Jadilah manusia.

( _Tapi, anakku, jangan sampai kau melenyapkan kemanusiaan yang telah tertanam di dalam dirimu. Jadilah manusia yang berkeprimanusiaan. Jangan kau coba berbagai cara bahkan jika itu berarti kau kehilangan dirimu yang sesungguhnya dirimu hanya untuk menjadi manusia. Bahkan, terkadang, hewan lebih manusia daripada manusia. Tapi, anakku, tapi, tetaplah menjadi manusia; yang pasrah dan tunduk kepada aturan alam serta takdir yang menyertainya_.)

Tetaplah hidup demi sesuatu yang engkau perjuangkan.

( _Bahwa untuk menjadikanmu hidup seperti sekarang ini, Tuhan menciptakanmu dari sesuatu yang menjijikkan, yang lantas bakal mati dalam keadaan sama sekali lain; adalah kau, anakku, manusia yang berbudi luhur; adalah kau, anakku, yang meski lenyap menjadi abu, akan tetap terkenang sebagai seorang manusia sebagaimana manusia, yang dikasihi, dicintai sepenuh hati. Hiduplah sebagai manusia, untuk manusia dan kemanusiaan._ )

Dan aku, ayahmu, senantiasa mendoakanmu pulang dalam keadaan bahagia.

( _Jangan kau bersedih atas kegagalan. Tersenyumlah karena kau telah mencoba. Peluklah aku. Peluk pula ibumu. Peluk mereka semua_ — _orang-orang yang mendorongmu, mewujudkan mimpimu, menjadi bagian dari dirimu; hidup serta matimu, sebagaimana prajurit yang gugur di medan pertempuran. Tersenyumlah karena kau telah bercermin, telah menjadi manusia dan hidup demi memperjuangkan kemanusiaan_.)[]

* * *

 **12:03 AM – 3 March 2017**


End file.
